Not Your Average Time Travel Experience
by Normality-Isn't-Normal
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are jounin in the village of Konohagakure. They are faced with a new foe - one not even of their world, and they can't fight it alone. They need the help of one man. Him. The Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is something a bit different from me, because I have never written a crossover story before. But, I wanted to do it because my friend loves Doctor Who, and I am doing this for her. Hopefully this fan fiction will be finished for her birthday ^^

The first chapter will be based on the Doctor, but afterwards the rest of the chapters will focus on everybody, not just the Doctor. I put it in the Naruto category, because it is based in the Naruto world, and the main characters are Naruto characters. The Doctor will just be an added character to the team - not forgetting Captain Jack of course ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Doctor, the TARDIS, psychic paper, or anything to do with Naruto. ^^

^^ Enjoy!

* * *

_**Naruto/Doctor Who crossover**_

_**For my angelic, amazing, super-special-awesome best friend  
**_

The warm spring air blew through the blossoming sakura trees, the stray petals dancing across the soft breeze. The sky was a clear blue, and the feathery clouds drifted slowly and peacefully across it. The sun shone down from the heavens, lighting the world below with its brightening glow.

But this calmness could not last for long.

Suddenly, a flash of blue began to appear in mid air, smaller to begin with, but then grew each time it disappeared and then reappeared. The flash intensified with each passing second, and suddenly it began to take shape, forming a long blue rectangle with a small cylinder at the top. Then more features began to appear; a large sign labeled, 'Police Box' with the words 'Public Call' between the previous two words; two large windows; and a door, two doors to be exact, with a small sign on one, and small metal door handles on both.

Finally, after a few moments, the flashing stopped, and the huge blue box sat there amongst the sakura trees, completely still, as if it were trying to blend in with its surroundings, but clearly failing miserably at the task.

There was silence, until a series of bangs could be heard from within the blue box, and a voice, a very loud and confident voice, was shouting random commands and phrases, receiving no coherent reply.

Then, the banging grew louder, and then the box opened. A man poked his head out from the blue box, his eyes glowing with childish wonder and excitement. Sensing an adventure set out before him, he took at huge step outwards, and revealed himself to the world.

He was a fairly tall man, with spiky brown hair that sprang upwards, and a fringe that hung down from one side of his face. He wore a long brown coat, a blue suit and tie, and strangely enough, bright red converses, which did not at all suit his more or less smart choice in clothing. When he looked around the surrounding area, a look of confusion spread across his face, and he scratched the back of his head, as if he was contemplating something.

"Now hang on a minute," he muttered, "Where am I?"

He took a step further, and whipping a hand into a pocket, he retrieved a pair of stylish black glasses, which he immediately forced onto his head. Bending closer, he examined the sakura trees, and a wide smile quickly appeared on his face.

"Oo," he remarked, "This is definitely interesting. Amazing in fact…..no wait, amazing isn't the right word for it. What's the word? Ooh, it's on the tip of my tongue! Um…..fandabbytastic! Yeah, that sounds about right, doesn't it?"

He reached up and grabbed a single sakura petal from one tree and placed it carefully in the palm of his hand. The smile widened.

"This is a sakura blossom!" he exclaimed, "But how did I end up in Japan? I wasn't going anywhere **near **Japan! Or at least, I wasn't planning to. This is incredible! Donna, come have a look at this-"

He turned back to the blue box, and held out his hand, the kiddish smile still on his face. But he was staring into an empty room. There was no one there but him. His hand lowered slowly, and the petal fell gently to the ground. The smile immediately vanished from his face, and was replaced with a look of indifference. However, a sense of mourning was clearly evident in his harsh brown eyes.

He walked slowly towards the blue box, and leaned through the door, making sure that it was completely empty. All that was in there was a huge green tube that continuously glowed with a strange alien light, and a circular area of machinery around it. The look of indifference remained on his face as he closed the door and quickly turned away, shoving his glasses roughly into his coat pocket and leaving the blue box all alone in the clearing of sakura blossoms.

The petal was crushed roughly under his foot, and left, but not entirely forgotten.

* * *

He walked through surroundings forests, examining everything around him with amazement and intense curiosity. Every few moments, he would 'ooh' and 'ah' at various plants and animals, as if he were seeing them for the first time. He wandered through the forests for a long while, until suddenly, the forests ended and he emerged on a dirt road. He immediately stopped at the sight before him, his eyes glowing with excitement and wonder.

In front of him, was a large village, one of the largest he had ever seen in the human world, and it was alive with the mad rush of people, carts and the like. He gazed at the entrance to the village, and saw a circular sign at the top, with the kanji symbol for fire hanging proudly for all to see.

"This…..is incredible!" he exclaimed, "Even the word fandabbytastic wouldn't be suitable to describe this! This is unreal!"

Without any further wait, he sprinted forward, his coat flapping behind him in the wind. He couldn't wait to examine everything inside the village – the people; the food; the customs. After all, he had never seen a village like this before. He couldn't explain it, but he knew there was something different about it. And he wanted to know what it was.

"Hold it!" a voice cried in harsh Japanese.

He froze, stopping himself just before the village entrance, groaning in irritation. Who was trying to stop him from having a little fun now?

He turned, his hands aloft like he was being held at gunpoint, and said in perfect Japanese, "What can I do for you?"

His eyes widened as he saw two men sitting at a booth straight ahead of him, one of them with a bandage across his nose and black hair that jutted out in all directions, and the other with what appeared to be a black piece of cloth attached to his chin, and a fringe that covered most of the right side of his face.

"You can't go in there without seeing us first," the bandaged one stated.

He nodded slowly, and walked towards the two men in the booth, lowering his arms.

"Hello gentlemen!" he piped enthusiastically.

Both the men looked at each other in disbelief. The chin covered one said, "Who are you? And what is your business here?"

"Ah, right," he said, reaching into his pocket to grab his trusty psychic paper that would give him a fake ID, "I am Sora Otinashi, head of the medical clinic in my city. I am here to inspect your village's health codes, hospital and such. Your leader should be fully aware of my arrival."

He held the psychic paper in front of the two men's noses as they examined it closely. He knew he was pushing it, saying that their leader knew he was coming, but he was sure that that information would get him inside the village.

Both men gasped and stood up in respect, which made him jump a little in surprise. What exactly was written on the paper that had influenced the sudden change in attitude? Even so, it made him smirk contently.

"I apologize sir!" the bandaged one shouted, bowing deeply before him, "I did not mean to be so rude!"

"Ah don't worry about it!" he replied, "And you can just call me the Doctor."

"Of course Doctor, of course!" the other one said, bowing just as deeply as his companion.

"So, I can go in now, right?" the Doctor asked, pointing to the entrance.

"Certainly Doctor!" they both said in unison.

The Doctor nodded, and without wasting further time, he bolted it straight through the village's entrance, not giving the two men in the booth a second thought. Once he was properly inside the village, he stopped, rubbing his hands together with glee.

"Now, let's have some fun!" he exclaimed, before sprinting straight through the crowd of people, and vanishing out of sight.

* * *

The Doctor had been inside the village for a good few hours, and already he had learned so much.

The village was called Konohagakure, and it was a ninja village where they trained young children to perform incredible feats in missions that they were given by the general public from other villages or towns. When he had discovered that he was in a village full of ninja, he had literally jumped for joy. After all, how often was it that you could talk to real live ninja?

However, all of the high ranking ninja officials were off on missions or were swamped with paperwork, and were far too busy to talk to him, according to the offices. So, the Doctor had taken it upon himself to talk to the locals, and ask them all sorts of questions about their city and their lifestyles. He had spent the entire day recording facts and information on the village, not forgetting to spend a little leisure time around the village as well.

He had just finished talking to the owner of a restaurant called, 'Ichiraku' which served ramen, and was now heading towards the entrance to the village again, hoping to catch a ninja on his or her way past.

"I can't believe this place," he muttered to himself, "It's amazing! Full of different things! And yet I have no idea what the time period is. It's a ninja village, so I thought it must have been around 16th century, and yet they have televisions and headsets, completely 20th and 21st century technology! It's mind-boggling to say the least...."

He was completely lost in his own thoughts, so he did not notice the large crowd forming directly in front of him, and because of this, he walked straight into it, bouncing off and landing on the hard ground.

"Hey! What's going on?" he asked, bounding to his feet.

The Doctor tried pushing through the crowds of people, curious as to why they were crowding in that particular spot.

And then he saw them.

He gasped.

Staggering towards the large crowd, was a boy, who could not have been older than seventeen. He had bright blonde hair, the clearest blue eyes, and three lines on each side of his face. He was covered in blood, if it was his own or an enemy's, the Doctor was not sure, but the boy must have suffered some injuries, because he was limping and panting excessively with each step.

But he wasn't the person that had made the Doctor gasp.

In the blonde boy's arms, was another boy, who could also have not been older than seventeen. He had jet black hair that spiked outwards, and the palest skin. His eyes were closed, and his skinny frame was limp in the other boy's arms. He was unconscious, and barely breathing, as far as the Doctor could see. He was also covered in blood, but his injuries were far worse. One, a particularly nasty cut across his chest, was oozing a clear liquid, and the broken skin was red raw.

The blonde boy was struggling carrying his injured friend, so the Doctor ran forward, trying to push past the crowd once again.

"Help us!" the boy cried, "Help us please! He needs help!"

The blonde one finally collapsed, but still held tightly onto his friend, refusing to let go.

"They didn't tell us!" the blonde boy screamed, "They didn't warn us that this was going to happen!"

The Doctor pushed past dozens of people to get to the boys, reaching a hand into his coat pocket to retrieve his old friend - his sonic screwdriver. He sensed he was going to need it.

The Doctor stopped dead when he emerged from the crowd, and crouched down to inspect the cut on the black haired boy's chest. He carefully reached out and touched the red skin surrounding the cut, which made the boy hiss in pain. He retracted his hand, and inspected the clear ooze that had seeped onto his finger. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his glasses, which he once again shoved onto his head. After a few moments, he brought his finger close to his mouth, and then in one go, forced it between his lips to sample the strange looking liquid.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the blonde boy asked, his eyes wide with fear.

The Doctor smacked his lips, running his tongue over them to make sure he had properly tasted the goo. "Mmm..." he remarked, "That's a new one. Haven't tasted something like that before..."

"W-who are you?" the boy stammered.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor replied casually, leaning closely to the black-haired boy, holding his sonic screwdriver aloft, and pressing the button on the side to activate it. He quickly began scanning the boy, hoping that his screwdriver would detect any alien chemicals that were used against him. However, the scan came back negative. He paused. If the clear goo wasn't alien, then what the hell was it?

"What are you doing to him?" the other boy demanded, his eyes widening at the sight of the sonic screwdriver.

"I am scanning him to see if he has sustained any major injuries," the Doctor quickly lied.

"I can see that by just looking at him!" the boy cried angrily.

The Doctor ignored the boy's anger, and carefully placed his head on top of the other boy's chest, to check for a heartbeat. It was faint. The Doctor cursed.

"You! What's your name?" he asked, pointing at the blonde one.

The blonde one flinched slightly. "My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Right, and what's his name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto said sadly, gazing down at Sasuke with soft eyes.

The Doctor lifted Sasuke's right eyelid up, and began scanning his eye. Sasuke groaned softly.

"Sasuke, can you hear me?" the Doctor asked, "Hello? Sasuke, can you hear me mate?"

Sasuke didn't reply. The Doctor quickly checked his scan. It still came back negative.

"Right, we need to get him to your village's hospital. Immediately. He needs attention," the Doctor urged, putting his sonic screwdriver back into his pocket quickly, before anyone else could see.

Naruto nodded his head, and tried to stand up. But, the weight still proved too much for him, and he fell over. The Doctor rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and said, "You stay right here. The others can take your friend to the hospital."

"But-!" Naruto protested.

"No," the Doctor insisted, "I need you to stay here. I need you to tell me what happened to you and your friend."

Naruto's face fell as two ninja picked Sasuke out of his arms and carried him away towards the hospital. The Doctor slowly wrapped an arm around his frame, and lifted his heavy body off of the rough ground. Naruto's eyes stayed downcast.

"It's going to be okay," the Doctor said reassuringly, "They'll take good care of him."

Naruto looked at the Doctor harshly, his eyes burning with sudden fury. The Doctor removed his arm, and let it fall to his side.

"He better be," Naruto hissed, "Or I'm going to have a word with the Hokage. She didn't warn us about those......_things_."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean..._things_?"

"I don't know," Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head in confusion, "But I'll tell you one thing."

"What?" the Doctor asked, leaning towards Naruto in curiosity.

"They definitely weren't human."

* * *

So what did you think? I hope it was okay! ^^ I hope that I portrayed the Doctor's character like David Tennant does in the series! (The Doctor in my story IS the David Tennant Doctor, because I haven't watched anybody else as the Doctor before! ^^)

I don't usually watch Doctor Who, so if I get something wrong, like the uses of the sonic screwdriver or something, please tell me, so that I can correct it in the future. ^^

I hope you enjoyed the first instalment!

The rest is on the way soon!! ^^

See you later!

N-I-N


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Finally there is another chapter of my Doctor Who / Naruto crossover!! *trumpet fanfare* ^^

I wanted this one to be really good, so hopefully everyone will enjoy it, with a guest appearance at the end!

So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who or Naruto

* * *

The monitor beeped slowly, a flicker of green flashing across the screen for every beat of Sasuke's heart. An oxygen mask was attached to his face to help him breathe, and every time he took a breath, his whole body shuddered in pain. The wound was still oozing; the doctors had not yet found a way to make it stop.

Naruto stood by Sasuke, his eyes widened in fear and his hands trembling so badly with worry, he grasped them tightly with in one another, in an attempt to stop the shaking. Opposite Naruto, the Doctor watched him with intent curiosity through his fashionable glasses, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his body. He waited for a few moments, his gaze never leaving Naruto's frightened expression. It didn't take long before it happened; Naruto shook his head a few times, and then turned around, dashing straight out of the room and slamming the door behind him. The Doctor sighed, before following the boy to wherever he had gone. He broke into a slow jog, looking down every corridor that he passed to check if Naruto had disappeared down them. It didn't take him long to find Naruto slumped up against a wall, his head downcast and his hands curled into fists. The Doctor sighed, tapping his sonic screwdriver against his lips whilst he thought of something to say. Nothing came to him, so he thought he might as well improvise.

"Naruto," he said, "Come back. We need you inside so you can tell us what happened. We need you right now."

"I can't…." he hissed quietly, quickly turning his gaze away from the Doctor, as if he could not even face him.

The Doctor ran a hand sharply through his hazel spikes, scratching his head roughly in a moment of silent exasperation.

"Come on," he replied, "You need to be in there. That boy in there needs you-"

Without warning, Naruto snarled and began to run again, like a little boy stuck in a temper tantrum that he could not control. The Doctor's eyes opened widely in surprise, astounded that the boy was acting so…..childish. But what did he expect from a human? Humans are surprising; you never can tell what they'll do next.

A little buzzed, the Doctor broke into another jog, his hand outstretched towards Naruto, as he called, "Naruto wait-"

Suddenly, Naruto smashed his fist into a nearby wall as he cried out in anger, creating a huge dent around his hand, and sending bits of plaster shooting off in various directions.

"I can't go back in there," he growled.

"I know it's hard Naruto," the Doctor said slowly, knowing he was treading on dangerous ground trying to reason with him, "But-"

"You have NO IDEA what it's like!" Naruto screamed, "You have no idea! It's too hard sometimes! I heal almost instantly, so when I come back from mission it's all fine and dandy for me! But Sasuke always comes back with cuts, bruises, broken bones, that take WEEKS to heal! And I have to sit there and watch him in pain trying to recover, whilst I get away clean!" His voice suddenly became a murmur. "And now…..what if he doesn't make it? We've been team mates ever since I can remember." He fell against the wall, his body sliding down it until he was sprawled out on the floor, his head in his hands. "I can't lose him," he whispered, "I just can't."

The Doctor's face twisted into an expression of slight annoyance, as he charged towards Naruto with sudden determination, and crouched down next to him in a matter of seconds. He lunged out and grabbed Naruto's shoulder, twisting his shirt and grasping the material in between his fingers, lifting Naruto slightly off of the floor.

"Now you listen to me," he growled, sounding angrier than he meant to, "You are the only one who knows what happened on your mission. You are the only one that saw….whatever you saw, and you are the only one that can help your friend. So you have to get back in there and help me help him!"

Naruto remained silent for a few moments, and the Doctor found himself staring at him with new found curiosity. He could barely see the boy's face because of his blonde bangs covering him, but he could tell that there was a war raging within Naruto's body, that he was fighting to keep control of. But the Doctor needed the information, and he needed it now.

"Now," the Doctor said, slowly letting go of Naruto, "Tell me what they looked like."

Naruto closed his eyes and took a single, shuddering breath. He waited for a few moments, until finally, he began to speak.

"They were. . ." Naruto whispered, "Creatures with bright, purple eyes that looked at you. . .as if they were piercing your soul. But. . .they didn't start out purple. They were. . ."

"They were what?" the Doctor urged.

Naruto turned to look at the Doctor, so he could see the tears trickling down his tanned cheeks, and the pure, gut-wrenching horror that was burned into his bright blue eyes.

"They were human, Doctor," Naruto breathed, "The creatures were human."

* * *

"Human? What do you mean? You told me that they weren't human!" the Doctor asked.

"Well, they had a human appearance. They had stolen faces, stolen words. . ." Naruto's voice became barely a whisper. "Stolen memories. . ."

"Wait wait, are you saying they. . .stole people?! Like, they were being controlled by something? Or something was wearing their skin? –"

"No!" Naruto cried, seeing that the Doctor did not understand, "They. . .the people they stole. . .these people are dead. . ."

The Doctor's eyes widened as Naruto tried to control his tears, covering his face quickly with his arm to try and hide his embarrassment. The Doctor removed his glasses slowly from his face as he thought of the possibilities of what Naruto was saying. Creatures – perhaps aliens – inhabiting corpses and using them to transport themselves and to do their bidding. It was quite reminiscent of old Earth zombie movies, only by what Naruto had said – that they could speak and could express feelings – it appeared that these creatures had far more intelligence than walking corpses that just ate human flesh.

"How do you know that they were dead Naruto?" he asked, just to make sure he knew exactly what he was dealing with.

Naruto coughed violently as more tears threatened to fall, and in one, short breath he whispered, "Because one of them was my father."

No longer could Naruto hold in his agony; he screamed in fury and banged his head against the wall, grasping his bloody hands so tightly his knuckles began to turn white.

"What happened Naruto?" the Doctor asked quietly.

Naruto shook his head slowly as he choked back the tears, lowering his head to avoid the Doctor's piercing gaze.

"C'mon Naruto if you don't tell me I can't help!"

Naruto flinched as memories of a barely breathing Sasuke swam before his eyes. He kept his head down, but opened his quivering mouth and said softly, "It was just supposed to be a routine mission. We were to stop a group of missing nin from killing some governmental officers that worked for the Feudal Lord. Once we had defeated them, Sasuke and I started to return home." Naruto shuddered as he took a deep breath. "But Sasuke soon discovered that a small group were following us.

"We thought that they were buddies of the nin we had defeated, so we decided to confront them. We separated to try and split up the group and then we would jump them. And it worked. They split themselves up and I hid until my group passed by. But when I saw them. . .I just froze. I didn't. . .expect –"

"To see your father?" the Doctor said.

Naruto nodded. "His partner. . .was my old sensei. Also dead." He bitterly spat the words. "I couldn't move. I didn't want to attack them. So I stayed hidden. But. . .they found me.

"But they didn't try to attack me," he sighed.

"They didn't?" the Doctor asked, astounded.

"They called out to me. Said things."

"Like what?"

Naruto breathed out slowly and closed his eyes once more, as the memories of what happened flowed like running water into his mind. . .

* * *

_He could hear his heart pounding in his ears in a hypnotic rhythm as the faces of his father and Ero-Sennin stared back at him._

"_Hello, my son," his father said smiling._

_Naruto didn't reply. He thought he was going to be sick._

"_It's been so long since I've seen you. . ." he grinned, "You've grown up so much. . ."_

"_He sure has, hasn't he?" Jiraya replied, "Made ANBU! I am so proud. . ."_

"_But. . .b-but you can't be here," Naruto choked, "You died. . .you b-both d-died!"_

_The two figures almost glided towards him, haunting smiles on both of their faces._

"_We would never leave you Naruto –" his father began._

" – _because we love you so much – " Jiraya continued._

" – _and we would never want to hurt you," they both finished in unison._

_Naruto clasped his hands tightly over his ears as they floated closer and closer towards him, whispering memories that tore at his very soul._

"_Do you remember when I first met you?" Jiraya asked, "Knew you were Minato's kid as soon as I looked at you. You always were a trouble-maker –"_

"_Do you remember when you first found out I was your father?" his dad asked, "You punched me so hard! But I deserved that. . .I should have let you know sooner. . .I'm sorry. . ."_

"_Stop it. . ." Naruto muttered, "You're not them. You can't be. . .You just. . .can't be –"_

"_But we are."_

_Suddenly, both figures were kneeling directly in front of Naruto, and they were holding onto his arms in a tight grip. They lowered themselves so that their eyes bore into his._

_And that is when Naruto screamed. Looking at him, were two pairs of deep, menacing purple eyes that glowered and burned with a dangerous curiosity. They smiled as they moved even closer, pushing him down towards the ground. And Naruto could not fight back. His grief clung to him, suffocating him so he was powerless to resist the hands tightening around his neck; the hands that belonged to two of the people he cared most about in the entire world –_

_Without warning, a loud, ear-piercing scream shattered Naruto's weakened state. His eyes snapped open as he realised who that familiar scream belonged to. _

"_Sasuke. . ."_

_

* * *

_"So what happened after that?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, I freed myself from my attackers long enough to throw smoke bombs at them so that I could run away," Naruto continued, "When I found Sasuke. . .he was screaming so much. . .he said. . ."

"Said what?"

"He said. . .that he was sorry," Naruto muttered, "He asked for forgiveness. Kept screaming that it was 'his fault'. He was crying."

"He was apologizing? To who?"

"His family. His brother and his parents were standing in front of him, leaning over him. They had. . .claws. Big, sharp claws. They must have scratched him. They were staring at him with purple eyes, just like mine had done. They were whispering things to him too, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. It sounded like hissing to me. But when they noticed me, they started screaming too. It was such a loud, high-pitched scream I covered my eyes because it hurt so much. Then they ran off."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

The Doctor sighed as he ran a hand through his hair again, contemplating what Naruto had just said. The creatures used guilt and emotion to trap their victims, weakening them so that they could. . .scratch them, by the sound of it. Infect them with their translucent ooze and then disappear. But why had the three creatures disappeared as soon as they had seen Naruto? And why could he not hear them? Was it because they had taken the bodies of Sasuke's loved ones, and therefore had no effect on Naruto? The endless possibilities seemed very, very interesting.

"Naruto, why don't we go back to Sasuke? Maybe if we observe his marks again, now that we know more information, we might be able to get closer to what happened."

Naruto nodded silently, and slowly picked himself up off of the floor to accompany the Doctor back to Sasuke's room. They walked in silence as the Doctor further contemplated what exactly the creatures could be, and Naruto thought of Sasuke, if he was doing any better than before.

As the Doctor slowly opened the hospital door, he knew something was wrong. He halted Naruto, and carefully took out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket; if any creature was in there, trying to get to Sasuke again, he could pretend that it was a weapon and maybe scare them off. It was a more foolish plan, but because he had real knowledge of the creatures, it was all he could come up with.

Taking a deep breath, he counted to three, and then threw open the door, holding his screwdriver aloft and pointing it at the figure hovering over Sasuke's bed.

"Hold it!" he yelled, pressing a button to make the screwdriver glow.

He heard the figure laugh, a deep, hearty laugh, which confused the Doctor.

"Oh c'mon Doctor," he heard a familiar voice say, "You're not fooling anyone."

His eyes widened as he lowered his sonic screwdriver, walking towards the figure. As he got closer, the features became more visible; spikes of gelled brown hair; a long, dark blue army coat; a sly, cocky smile.

Naruto followed the Doctor, and stared wondrously at the figure in front of him. He was impressed, yet afraid at the same time. He had gotten past the ANBU guards they had stationed around the hospital wing. So how had he gotten inside?

"Who are you?" Naruto ordered.

The figure took a single step so that he was completely visible in the lamplight that was shining from above him. He crossed his muscled arms and his smile turned into a huge grin, showing his brilliantly white teeth.

"The name's Captain Jack Harkness."

* * *

So, what did everyone think? I hope you liked it ^^ I know I don't know much about the Doctor, so some of the things he does in this story might not be totally accurate, but I have seen quite a few episodes, so I hope its okay.

I just had to include Captain Jack in this fanfiction, I mean - what's an adventure without Captain Jack? :P

Please review and tell me what you think - I appreciate comments for improvement as well ^^

Until next time guys!


End file.
